Confusion
by SyberSeiferRave
Summary: SMUT! Kyle is confused about the feelings he's having for Declan. Slowly he learns about love and sex. How will everyone else react? Most importantly, how will Declan feel about Kyle. Declan x Kyle, Declan x Josh. DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

Lately Kyle has been feeling strangely about Declan. He wondered if it was normal but the more he thought about it, the more he got frustrated. He eventually gave up and wanted to ask someone to help him understand how he was feeling but didn't know who to turn to. He saw Lori watching TV and knew Josh was up stairs. He debated in his mind who he should talk to then chose Lori since she doesn't think Kyle is an alien like Josh.

Kyle walked up to Lori and looked down at her. "What is it Kyle?" Lori asked. Kyle hesitated before answering. He felt very awkward and nervous. "Lori I want to ask you something... But I don't know how you might react." Kyle said nervously. Lori turned the TV off. "It's okay Kyle. Sit down and tell me what's bothering you." Kyle sat down next to Lori and had his head down looking at the ground getting more nervous. "Well I have these feelings inside me about someone. Feelings I've never felt before and I don't understand them." Kyle said softly. Lori rubbed Kyle's back. "Who's the girl, Kyle?" Lori asked. "It isn't a girl." Kyle responded. Lori's jaw dropped and made a quick gasp.

"I'm sorry. Are you upset with me?" Kyle asked. "No no of course not. It's just. You are the last person I expected to be gay." Lori said. "What's gay?" Kyle asked. Lori looked at Kyle sympathetically. "Oh my gosh. Kyle you seriously don't know?" Kyle shook his head no. Lori felt awkward having to explain this to Kyle. "Well gay is when a guy likes another guy or girl liking another girl." Kyle picked his head up and looked at Lori. "Is that okay?" Kyle asked. "Kyle not everyone is very accepting of gay people. Some people are understanding and some are just intolerant idiots that hate them for now reason. And if you're gay Kyle I don't mind. I completely respect your lifestyle."

"Am I not normal then?" Kyle asked. "Don't think like that Kyle. Love is the same regardless of gender." Lori said. "Will Josh and everyone else be accepting of me?" Kyle asked. "I'm not sure but don't force your self. You tell them when you feel you're ready. So anyways... Who's the guy you like?" Lori asked. Kyle turned away. He didn't want to tell Lori just yet fearing it may shatter her heart. "If you don't want to tell me just yet that's fine." Lori said. Kyle turned around. "Thanks Lori." Kyle said. Kyle walked up stairs and saw Josh sitting on the other side of the rail.

Kyle looked at Josh. "...Were you listening?" Kyle asked. "No..." "Then why are you sitting there?" Josh sighed and got up. "Fine. I was listening but I just want you to know I don't care, gay straight or bi. You're still my friend." Kyle was confused on what Josh meant by being _bi._ "What's bi?" Kyle asked.

Josh sighed. "Ooh boy now _I_ have to explain this to you. Bi is when a guy likes both guys and girls or when a girl likes both guys and girls." Kyle nodded. "This is all so confusing for me..." Kyle said. Josh patted Kyle on his back. "Don't worry. You'll get it. You're a smart guy." Josh said. Kyle went into his room and shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. He sat at his desk and started to day dream about Declan. He rested his head on the desk and looked out the window. Thoughts of Declan shirtless made him hot. He felt his jean tighten and felt some sort of strain. Kyle blushed and groaned softly. "Why does this always happen when I think about him?" Kyle rubbed his crotch and groaned more. "...It feels so good..." He said to him self. "I feel so needy... I wish there was some way to make it go away."

Suddenly Josh knocked on the door. "Kyle can I come in?" Kyle panicked and quickly pulled his chair further into his desk hiding his boner. "Sure." Kyle said nervously. Josh walked in and shut the door. "I wanted to know who's the guy that you liked." Josh said. Kyle looked at Josh. "Okay but... Don't tell Lori... It's Declan." Josh burst out laughing. "How the hell did I know?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "Just please don't tell Lori. It might upset her." Josh stopped laughing. "Alright. I promise." Josh said. Kyle hesitated. "...Could you get out now?" Kyle asked.

"...Why do you want me out so fast?" Josh asked. "Please go." Kyle implored. Josh smirked. "What are you hiding?" Josh was persistent. "It's nothing, really!" Kyle said. Josh pulled out Kyle's chair and saw the bump in Kyle's pants. He fell to the floor laughing hysterically. Lori heard the thud Josh made from falling. "Kyle? Are you okay?" Lori asked. "Oh no it's Lori!" Kyle said. She walked up stairs making her way to Kyle's room. Josh quickly went for the door and slammed it in Lori's face. "What?! HEY!!!!" Lori said banging on the door. "Go away! Kyle and I are having guy talk." Josh said. Lori sighed in frustration. "Whatever!" she yelled and went back downstairs. Josh looked at Kyle grinning trying to prevent further laughter.

"Dude, d'you like Declan that much that he makes you hard?" Josh asked. Kyle was yet again confused by Josh's words. "_Hard_?" Kyle asked. Josh blushed from embarrassment. "Dude, you don't know what I mean?" Josh asked. Kyle shook his head no. "Well Kyle, That is what I mean getting hard." Josh said pointing to Kyle's boner. "You're sexually excited." Josh said. Josh felt some-what professional having to explain sex to Kyle since Kyle is like a genius yet doesn't know stuff he should know by now.

"How do I explain this..." Josh said to him self. "When a guy gets sexually excited his...er... 'penis' gets hard." Josh started to feel awkward now. "How do I make it go away?" Kyle asked. "..." Josh was speechless and didn't know how to respond. "Well?" Kyle asked. "...You er... jerk off..." Josh said. "Jerk off?" Kyle yet AGAIN confused. "Ya know... You start to stroke your dick until you feel an overwhelming jolt of energy then cum starts to shoot out... I think I've said enough, do the rest of the math on your own." Josh said leaving the room feeling embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle replayed Josh's words a few times in his head. He made sure the door was shut then he undid his jeans and took out his 9 incher. He took his left hand and started stroking his hard cock. Kyle moaned softly, he had never felt anything so good before. "...It feels so nice..." He says to him self. He began to pick up speed giving him more pleasure. Pre-cum started flowing out like a faucet. "What's this?" Kyle wiped some of his pre-cum and licked it. "It's so sweet." He said continuing to stroke his hard member. He began to feel that jolt of energy Josh talked about and stroked faster. His cum shot out like a missile and hit the ceiling. Kyle tried to hold back his moans of pleasure.

He looked at his cum-covered hand then back up at the ceiling where some of his _'love juice'_ shot at. Kyle smirked and grabbed a towel to clean him self up. He cleaned up the cum on his hand and the ceiling. He went for the door and saw Josh was still there. "What are you doing?" Kyle asked. Josh shrugged. "Just wanted to see how long it took ya to do the math." Josh said laughing. Kyle blushed and turned away. "So did you have fun?" Kyle laughed and walked downstairs where Lori was. Lori looked at Kyle and smiled. "What where you and Josh talking about that I couldn't hear?" Kyle couldn't tell Lori. "Guy stuff." Kyle said. Lori sighed. "Whatever. I bet your guy stuff isn't as interesting as my girl stuff." Lori obviously knew what Josh talked to Kyle about but she didn't want to embarrass Kyle.

Kyle went into the kitchen then Josh came down. Lori stopped Josh and whispered to him. "Were you talking to Kyle about what I think you're talking to him about?" Lori asked. Josh tilted his head. "...Wha?" Lori groaned in aggravation. "Did you just talk to Kyle about... That thing most of you guys do?" Lori asked. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't" Josh said. "God you're so annoying." Lori said. Josh walked into the kitchen to talk to Kyle.

Then the door bell rang. Lori was too into her movie so she called on Josh. "Josh, get the door!" Josh didn't answer and the door bell rang again. "For gods sake, JOSH!!" Lori yelled. "WHAT?!" Josh yelled back. "Get the door!!" Lori screamed. "But you're right there! Get it your self!" The door bell rang double times. "Don't question me not get the door!" Lori yelled. Josh groaned and went to answer the door and it was Declan. "Hey Declan." Josh said. "Hi Josh, can I come in?" "Sure." Josh said. He shut the door then looked at Kyle in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen and saw Kyle getting nervous.

"Dude, chill out." Josh said. "I can't. So many thoughts are flowing into my head and I can't stop them." Josh rubbed Kyle's back. Declan came into the kitchen. "Hey guys what's up?" Declan said. Kyle blushed and turned around. "What's up with Kyle?" Josh whispered to Kyle. "What are your gonna do?" Kyle looked at Josh calmly. "Don't worry... I'm fine." Kyle turned back around to Declan. "Hi Declan." Kyle said. Declan got suspicious. "What was that about? Are the two of you plotting against me or something?" He joked. "It's nothing. Kyle just had a weird moment." Josh said. "Okay... I was thinking the three of us go hang out." Declan said. "What about Lori?" Kyle asked.

"Lori is way too into her movie." Declan said. Kyle looked at Lori. "She's crying. Is she upset?" "Nah, the movie is making her feel that way." Josh said. "But how?" "I dunno really. things like that could never really be explained for why they happen. Usually its just something is either so sad or joyful in a movie it moves you." Declan said. "I don't understand." Kyle said. "Neither do I not let's go somewhere." Declan said.

The three walked out of the house into Declan's car. Kyle wanted to sit in front with Declan but another side of him didn't want to less he may become more nervous than he already is. Kyle swallowed his courage and decided to sit with Declan. "Where are we going?" Josh asked. "I was thinking the arcade." Declan said. "What's the arcade?" Kyle asked. "The arcade is this place where they have a ton of games." Declan said. "Sounds like fun." Kyle said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Syber: Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've had a major writers block and caught up in school work. Forgive me DX**

-----------------------------------------------

Declan, Kyle and Josh walked out to Declans car. Not thinking, Kyle sat in the fron passenger seat next to Declan. It was a hot summer day, and Declan wore a sleeveless t-shirt. Kyle couldn't help but stare and admire the dirty blond boy's muscular arms. Kyle looked down feeling uneasy. He felt his heart race fast. His palms became sweaty and his body heat increased.

Declan started the car and just before he pulled out of the curb he looked at Kyle. He saw Kyle's forehead was all sweaty and he was breathing hevily. "Do you want me to turn on the AC?" Declan asked. Kyle looked at Declan and reluctantly nodded yes.

Josh looked at Kyle then to Declan and then looked down. '...Kyle seems to really like him a lot... Maybe I should try and help him out...' He thought to himself.

Declan pulled out of the curb and started driving. Kyle kept glancing at Declan and admiring his strong arms and muscular build. The shirt was tight on Declan and the cold air from the cars air conditioner made his nipples erect and made an imprint through his shirt. Kyle looked and blushed. Kyle looked out the window staring into nothing and playing out dirty fantasies about Declan in his mind. He leaned against the window and shut his eye and began to fantasize about Declan.

_"Declan? W-what are you doing?" Declan pinned Kyle against a wall and looked at Kyle with nothing but desire and lust burning in his eyes. "It's okay... Just relax. I know what I'm doing." Kyle pressed his hands against Declan trying to push him off. Declan grabbed Kyle's right arm and lowered it down on his crotch. Kyle blushed and thought to himself. 'It feels huge...' Declan let go of Kyle's arm and Kyle started to rub Declan's rock-hard cock through his jeans. The blond boy in return started to rub Kyle's crotch. Kyle let out a groan under his breath and rested his forehead against Declan's shoulder panting. "Kyle... Kyle... Kyle..."_

"Kyle! Kyle!" Kyle awoke to the sound of Josh's voice calling to him and nudging him. "Dude, we're here, wake up." Kyle yawned and looked at Josh. Declan looked at Kyle and snickered. "You're drooling, man." Declan said. Declan got out as Kyle wiped his mouth. "Come on, lets go." Declan said.

Kyle and Josh remained in the car for a quick minute. "Dude, were you sleeping?" Josh asked. "Yea, why?" Kyle confirmed then asking. "You never sleep unless you're in your tub..." Josh said in a some-what frightened tone but reality he's just really surprised. Kyle's eyes widened. "Hey, you're right! Thats... Really odd...... While I was asleep.. I dreamt about Declan." Josh looked at Kyle curiously and intrigued. "Really? What was it about?" Josh just had to ask...

"Well... Declan pinned me against a wall and he... Well he.. Was touching me... Making me feel the way I did when I was 'jerking off' and then he-"

"Okay I think thats enough!" Josh interrupted. Josh started blushing and got a semi hard-on from Kyle's story. He didn't notice to ask himself why he felt that way. He just got out of the car and walked into the arcade.

Kyle got out and joined his two friend in the arcade. He looked around the arcade at all the neon colored lights and such. Kyle walked over to a Mortal Kombat game machine. "This looks like fun..." He put in a quarter and started to play.

"Hey Declan." Declan turned around and looked at Josh. "Whats up?" He asked. Josh hesitated and... "How would you feel if you found out a gay guy liked you?" Josh asked. Declan looked up and thought. "Hmm... Ya know, I wouldn't really mind as long as they don't force themselves at me since I don't swing that way." Declan looked back at Josh. "Why? Some guy likes you?" Josh didn't want to give Kyle's emotions away and said... "...Yeah."

"It's okay. It's just like having a girl that you don't like but they like you, I guess." Declan said. Josh nodded and turned around to walk and do his own thing but then saw a crowd of people gathered at one of the games. "Whats going on over there?" Josh asked. Him and Declan walked over and saw it was Kyle playing Mortal Kombat and his score went over the limit.

Josh's jaw dropped and was filled with mutual envy. "What the hell man! I could never get past a thirty thousand score!!!" Kyle finished up his game and recorded his name into the score board on the game and turned around and walked over the Josh and Declan smiling and massaging his wrist. "My wrist hurts, heh." Kyle said calmly. "Lemme have a look at it." Declan said. Kyle blushed and held out his right arm. Declan gently held Kyle's wrist in his hands and massaged it. "That feel any better?" Declan asked. Kyle, too speechless to say anything just nodded. Declan's hands were warm and some-what rough but Kyle liked it.

"I think its beginning to feel better..." Kyle said. After the arcade, the boys returned home around 8:00. "Was fun. See you later." Josh said. "Bye" Kyle added. The two boys got out of the car and walked towards their house. "Hey Kyle... Before we go in... When do you plan to tell my- our parents?"

Kyle looked down and though for a moment. "I don't know.. I'm still thinking whether or not I should even tell them." Josh patted Kyle on the shoulder. "Do it whenever you're ready. Okay?" Kyle nodded and they went inside.

Later than night, while everyone was asleep, Kyle stayed up. He sat at his desk and started to think. Then it hit him. Kyle grabbed a piece of paper, pencils and crayons and started to draw. About two hours later he was finished. "I wonder what Josh thinks.." Kyle got up with his paper and walked over to Josh's room. Kyle saw the dim light from Josh's lamp. Even better that Josh was awake so he wouldn't get ticked off for Kyle waking him up so late. Kyle knocked on Josh's door but no response. He knocked two more times and still no response. Kyle went ahead and opened the door and caught Josh masturbating. Kyle's eyes widened as Josh didn't notice because his ipod head phones were in his ear and had his eyes closed.

"....." Kyle stared and thought to himself, 'it looks really big.' He wasn't sure if he should leave or say something. Then again Kyle secretly was enjoying his view. Kyle blushed but then decided to get Josh's attention. He walked over to Josh and tapped his shoulder Josh's eyes widened and looked and sighed as it was just Kyle. "Oh, its just you..." Josh said not even bothering to stop doing what he was doing. "What do you want?"

Kyle felt a tad uncomfortable. "Umm... Josh? Why aren't you stopping?" Josh let out a quick breath. "Not point. I know you do it and you know I do it. Kinda pointless to stop. Its not like you're Lori or someone else."

Kyle scratched behind his head. "...Well, I want your opinion on this." He showed Josh the drawing of Declan. "Is that Declan? It looks really good." Josh complimented. Kyle smiled and looked at it. "Really think so? Should I-"

Josh breathed quicker and jerked faster. "Gimme a minute..!" Josh came all over his bare chest and let out a quick gasp. He reached for his towel and cleaned himself up. "So you were saying?"

Kyle looked away blushing then looked back at Josh. "Should I give it to him as a gift? Would he like it?" Kyle asked. "Well... He'd probably think its odd you're giving this to him out of the blue but yeah, give it to him. Will probably be a nice start for the two of you..." Josh said while slipping on his boxers. Kyle turned around and walked back to his room to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

**Syber: Well I hoped you liked that! Again, forgive me for the long time to update. I'll try to update more often with this story. I hate unfinished stories just as much as you guys do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle woke up the next day pretty early despite how late he went to bed. The light from the sun rise shined in his room. Kyle walked up to his window and looked out the window just to see the clear skies and the sun rise. He walked back over to his desk and opened his drawer and looked at the drawing he did again. Kyle smiled and whispered Declan's name under his breath but then suddenly.

"You called?" Kyle got startled and turned around and saw Declan climb through his bedroom window. He sighed in relief as it was just Declan. "I thought you would notice me long before i even set foot on the lawn" Declan said.

Kyle put the drawing back in his desk drawer and looked at Declan once more. "I was a little distracted... Why are you here?" Kyle asked. Declan smiled. "I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to come over..."

"So early?" Kyle said. "What can I say? I'm an ealy riser." Kyle looked at Declan and raised his eyebrow. Kyle sighed and walked over to his dresser. 'He doesn't seem the be in any trouble otherwise his tone would be unsteady.' He thought to himself. Kyle removed his sleeping clothes to change into something every day. Declan looked as Kyle removed his shirt then turned and walked over the Kyle's desk. As Kyle was putting on his jeans her heard the drawer open. Just before the blond could open it all the way Kyle called out. "What are you doing?" Declan jumped and looked at Kyle. "I just wanted to see what you were looking at when I came in.."

"Oh..." Kyle buttoned his jeans and walked over to Declan. "I'll show you. Since, it was for you anyway." Declan looked at his friend puzzled. "...For me?" Declan asked. Kyle nodded and opened the drawer and showed Declan the drawing. "I was bored and couldn't sleep so I just drew something. Thought I'd give it to you..." Declan found it rather odd but heart warming. He smiled and looked at Kyle. "Thanks..."

Kyle looked to the side and frowned slightly. 'He doesn't notice why I did it...' He thought to himself. "Its early. No ones awake. Lets just sit here and talk till then..." Declan agreed and sat on Kyle's desk. "Okay. It's always interesting to talk to you anyway." Kyle smiled and sat in his desk chair and rolled back to looked at Declan from a comfortable distance. "What do you mean I'm interesting?" Kyle asked. Declan laughed. "C'mon Kyle, you know why. Its the things you do. Plus, I enjoy having an intelligent conversation for a change."

Declan and Kyle talked about miscellaneous topics. None of which seemed to spark any feelings in Declan for Kyle. "I think I hear Lori and Josh waking up..." Kyle said. "Josh let me in the bathroom first! You take forever!" Lori yelled banging on the bathroom door. "I got here first! Wait your damn turn."

Lori kicked the door. "Why can't you masturbate your small penis in your room?!"

"What the hell did you say?!" Josh shot back.

Kyle and Declan laughed at the amusing argument. Kyle especially thought was funny when he knows Josh isn't small at all. Nicole and Stephen awoke to the normal brother sister argument which had then turned obscene. "Lori!" Nicole warned from inside the bedroom.

Declan waited in the room with Kyle until everyone was down stairs in the kitchen. They quietly walked down stairs and made it seem like Declan just now arrived. Kyle walked with Declan into the kitchen. "Oh, Declan, you're here? You had plans with Kyle and Josh to hang out again?" Nicole asked. Declan hesitated for a second then confirmed. "..Yea." Josh looked at Declan. "You didn't tell me we were going out again." Declan smirked at Josh giving him the hint as to what he meant. "I forgot to tell you, I told Kyle though." Josh looked at Declan clueless for a moment then widened his eyes as he realized what he meant. "oh... oh!"

"Would you join us for breakfast?" Nicole offered. "No, thanks. I'm not hungry." Declan said. "Where do you plan on going today?" She asked. "Uh, we aren't sure yet." Declan replied. Declan looked at Lori. "Would you like to come with us?" He asked. Lori shook her head. "Sorry, I already made plans with my friends. Maybe some other time."

After breakfast the boys walked out of the house. "Wheres your car?" Josh asked. "Dude, I snuck over. Why would I have my car? Lets just walk until we think of where to go." Josh groaned. "Walking in the freakin heat? C'mon man." Josh wined. Kyle walked beside Declan and Josh behind them. As they talked Josh didn't realize that he had been checking out Declan's perfect ass. Drool ran down the side of Josh's mouth as he stared. After a while Declan turned around to Josh. "You've been quiet for a while. Something wrong?" Declan asked. Josh looked up surprised as if he had just woken up. "Huh? What?" Declan raised an eyebrow at Josh and gestured that Josh had something on his mouth.

Josh quickly wiped it up. "I'm fine. Just thinking on where we should go." Declan turned back around and continued his conversation with Kyle. 'Was I checking out Declan's ass?' Josh thought to himself. 'Why? He's a guy... I'm not attracted to guys... Plus, even if I was, I can't do that... Kyle likes him a lot. Wait, what the hell am I saying?! I don't like him that way regardless!'

As they walked Declan came up with the idea. "Hey, lets go to the movies." Kyle and Josh had no better ideas so they agreed with Declan's. This was the first time Kyle was going to a movie theater. He wasn't exactly sure what its like. He's just seen people on television go to it and so far, all the things Kyle saw on tv was different from real life. Maybe the theater wont be as romantic as its shown on tv. The boys arrived to the theater and agreed to see a horror movie.

As they walked into the theater they went straight for the movie. Not bothering to get any snacks. 'Just as I thought. Its nothing like on tv' Kyle thought. There were no guys in red suits and hats with flashlights that patrol up and down the aisles and the floors were dirty with soda and junk food. There weren't many people in the theater. Most people now just wait for the people to sell an illegal copy on the street corner.

Declan sat in the middle between Kyle and Josh. As the movie started, Kyle expected to see the horrible scary things right away but there was nothing scary in the beginning. fifteen minutes into the movie it got scary. Kyle held Declan's hand and not realized it. Declan looked down at his hand and to Kyle. 'Knowing Kyle, I thought he would just sit there staring at the screen blankly...'

Josh didn't seem to have a good time. He found the movie rather boring. He ended up falling asleep. He leaned his head on Declan's shoulder and slept. Declan looked at Josh leaning on him and looked at Kyle's hand on his hand. 'Why am I in the middle?' He asked himself.

After the movie, the boys walked out of the theater. Josh yawning, Kyle scared shitless and Declan feeling awkward. "That movie was boring." Josh said. "I thought it was okay" Declan added. "...It was... Quite frightening..." Kyle said. Declan laughed and patted Kyle on the back. "You get scared too easily." Declan said.

"Lets go back to my house and play video games." Josh suggested. "Sure, we have nothing else better to do now." Declan said. The boys walked back to the house. They saw that they were the only ones there. Lori probably left to meet with her friends and Nicole and Stephen went to work. Josh sat with Declan on the couch and started the Xbox360 console. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Kyle said.

Just as Kyle left Declan turned to Josh. "So hows your problem with that guy who likes you?" Declan asked. Josh blushed. "Oh, that... I'm not sure..." Declan sat back and sighed. "Ya know... Between the two of us and ONLY the two of us... I really wouldn't mind to experiment with another guy..." Declan said.

Josh's eyes widened. "W-what?" Declan looked at Josh and laughed. "Wont know ya like it till ya try it right? Well, atleast thats what I think." Josh couldn't believe what he was hearing. And from all people! Declan! "I hope that doesn't change how you look at me..." Declan added. Josh shook his head. "No, theres nothing wrong with that... In fact... I think it makes a lot of sense..." Josh couldn't believe what he was saying. Declan's words are actually making him think if he should try dating a guy or what. "So why not give that guy who likes you a chance?" Declan added. Josh's eyes widened. "I guess..."


	5. Chapter 5

After Declan came over and played video games with Josh and Kyle, Josh layed on his bed in his room and thought about what Declan said to him. "Experiment with other guys..." Josh scratched his head. "Why am I facing these problems now? I thought these were Kyle's problems. Why am I going through the same shit now..."

Josh turned on his side and repeated Declan's words in his head. 'Wont know ya like it till ya try it...' Josh groaned in frustration. "I should have let Lori handle this..." Josh yawned and rolled on his back with his hands behind his head.

Kyle sat at the desk in his room resting his head down. "He doesn't notice at all... Maybe I'm not making it clear to him? ......I'm not good at this... How do I even know if he even is? Would he look at me differently if I told him my feelings and he doesn't like me back? Would he be angry with me?" Kyle lifted his head up. "I'm going to tell him...!" Kyle picked up his cell phone and hesitated. He looked at the cell phone screen and then put it back on the desk. "Maybe its better to do it in person..."

The next day Josh barely got any sleep. "I'll see Declan... Maybe he can give me some helpful advice on what to do." Josh picked up his cell phone and called Declan.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Declan. I was wondering if I could come over. I need some help."

"_Help? With what? Is everything okay?_"

"Yeah, everythings fine. It's just... What you told me yesterday got me thinking and I just need some helpful advice on what to do..."

"_Oh... I don't know what much help I could be of but sure..._"

"Thanks. I'll be over in a little bit. Bye."

Josh got dressed and ready and walked over to Declan's house. He knocked on the door and Declan answered. "Hey, Josh. Lets go out and talk. My dad is home and yeah..." Josh agreed and walked with Declan to Declan's car. "So what did you need advice with?" Declan asked. Josh hesitated and felt quite embarrassed. Declan started the car and started to drive not knowing where he was going yet. Josh began. "Well for one... I never actually considered trying to date other guys and what you told me got me really curious. How do I find a guy willing to experiment with? And if I do find one, what exactly do we do?"

What Josh just said sparked some interest in Declan. "I'll tell you whatever I can." There was a long awkward silence between the two until Declan drove off the rode into a dirt path into the woods. "...Why are we here?" Josh asked nervously. "There's something I have to show you..." Declan said.

Declan stopped the car and turned to Josh. "...Whats here...?" Josh asked.

"-This..." Declan said, pulling the younger boy into a deep kiss. Josh blushed and pushed Declan off. "What the hell are you!-" Declan cut Josh off mid-sentance and kissed him again. He slid his tongue into Josh's mouth and explored his mouth eagerly. Josh continued to resist but couldn't fight off the older boy. Declan had too much power over Josh's smaller body.

Declan pulled the lever for the passenger seat to fall back and then crawled on top of Josh. He stopped kissing Josh and started sucking his collar bone. "Declan! Please! Get off!" Josh begged. Declan lifted up Josh's t-shirt up to his neck exposing his some-what toned torso. Declan licked Josh's nipple and soon started to suck on them.

"Declan please, get off of me! This isn't what I want!!" Josh begged but Declan ignored his plea's. The blond boy then started to rub Josh's crotch and felt Josh's dick grow harder and harder. Josh had his hands on Declan's muscular shoulders trying to push him off but it was no good. Declan was much stronger than he was. Josh threw his head back and cried out for Declan to stop. His face began to blush and his growing erection was so powerful it felt like it pushed and extra inch although it didn't. Declan continued rubbing Josh's dick while licking his nipple. He stopped and looked at Josh. "You're hard like fucking steel. You say no, but I can see you're begging for me." Declan unbuttoned Josh's jeans and started stroking his thick seven in a half inch cock. Josh moaned loudly. He didn't know if it was becase he liked what was being done to him or if it was a moan of frustration.

"If you didn't want this, your dick wouldn't be so hard." Josh's erection was so hard it actually hurt a little but it felt amazing. He wasn't sure himself if he wanted this from Declan or not. His dick is pleading to be pleasured by Declan but mentally, his mind is begging for Declan to stop. Josh couldn't help himself but to give into the lust but he still begged Declan to stop for unknown reasons. Declan went down on Josh and took the younger boys cock into his mouth and sucked with force. Josh groaned and moaned loudly. Declan had never given a guy oral but he sucked Josh like a proffessional.

Declan unbuttoned his jeans and started to stroke his own cock as he sucked off Josh. Josh yelled loudly and came inside Declans mouth. Declan swallowed the cum and continued to lick the shaft of Josh's dick which was still rock hard. "You're loving it." Declan said.

"F-Fuck you Declan! Get off me! Please!" Josh's voice began to tremble. He felt guilty for doing this with Declan. Kyle wants Declan. "Declan, please stop! I-..." Josh was about to tell Declan about Kyle's feelings for him but he feared how that would result in. Declan pulled Josh to the back seat and slid off Josh's jeans and prepared to do Josh doggy-style.

Declan pulled his jeans just a little below his crotch and forced his thick twelve inch cock into Josh. Josh's eyes widened and grinded his teeth. "..!...Declan! Its too big...! It hurts!" Declan grabbed Josh's lower jaw and kissed him. "Relax and it wont hurt." Josh screamed in pleasure. He lost all energy in trying to resist Declan. Josh blushed deep red. His eyes began to slightly tear from the pain of Declan's enormous cock. The blond boy thrusted in and out of Josh fast and hard. Josh moaned and screamed loudly. He wasn't sure if he wanted this or not.

Declan started stroking Josh's cock while fucking him hard. His strokes on Josh's cock matched the rhythem of how he was penetrating the younger boy. He stroked Josh's cock fast and made him cum once more. Josh grunted as he came all over Declan's hand and leather car seat.

Declan then closed his eyes and groaned. "I-I'm cumming...!" Declan thrusted faster and came inside Josh. He stayed inside Josh for a few seconds then slowly pulled out. As he pulled out, his cum started spilling out of Josh's entrance. "I came a lot..." Declan said. He cleaned up Josh's cum from the car seat and cleaned off the cum from the shaft of his cock.

Josh layed on his stomach with nothing on but his t-shirt. He was speechless. Declan looked at Josh. "Admit it Josh. You wanted it." Declan said. Josh layed there quietly resting his head on his arms looking into nothing. Declan went over to help clean up Josh and Josh looked at him. "I... Okay... I admit... It felt... nice... But..." Declan cleaned up Josh while he spoke. "But what?" Declan asked. "Nothing forget it. It felt good... Just... This is a one time thing right?"

"Of course... You wanted to know what it was like. I wanted to know what it was like. We both found out and well... We liked it..." Declan said.

Josh pulled on his jeans on and got back in the front passenger seat and adjusted the chair again. "Lets go back now..." Josh said calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

Declan pulled up infront of Josh's house. Josh sat in the car looking down. He felt guilty for what happened between him and Declan. Declan looked at Josh. "Hey..." Declan said. Josh looked up and then turned to Declan. The blond teen planted a kiss on the younger boys lips. "What was that about?" Josh asked. Declan looked into Josh's eyes. "...I... I don't know... I guess I'll see you later or something?"

Josh got out of the car. "Sure... I guess..." Josh shut the car door and walked up on the porch of his house and watched Declan leave. "What did I just do?" Josh asked himself. He opened the door and walked up to his room. While walking up the stairs he saw Lori who looked like death in the morning. "What the heck happened to your face?" Josh asked. Lori glared at Josh. "Why are you so loud...?" Lori said scratching her head.

Unknown to Josh and everyone else, Lori was out on a drinking binge with her friends the night before. Josh went into his room and locked the door. He braced his back against the door and let out a sigh. He layed on his bed and hugged his pillow to his chest. "Was today real?" Josh could still smell Declan's cologne on his shirt. Josh shut his eyes and felt himself getting aroused from the simple scent of Declan.

His jeans got tighter as his dick got harder. "...Why?" Josh groaned and thrusted against the pillow and imagining that he was fucking Declan and making him scream just as Declan did to him. Josh thrusted his hips back and forth against his pillow. In his head he kept repeating Declan's name. Josh bit down the top of the pillow as he was feeling his approaching orgasm. Just before he was about to climax he stopped. "No! What am I doing?! Kyle likes you..." Josh burried his head into his pillow and slowly drifted into sleep.

Kyle paced back and forth in his room. His cell phone on his desk and as he paced he would top and look at his phone and then repeat this routine. "...." He paced then stopped and walked over to the desk. "Okay..." Kyle swallowed all his courage and dialed Declan's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Declan...?"

"_Hey, Kyle. Whats up?_"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you... I have to tell you something."

Declan on the other line sighed.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"_No, its alright. I was just now out a little bit before you called. But I guess I can come back out and talk to you if its important._"

"...Its important."

"_I'll be over in a few. Later._"

Kyle put his phone in his pocket and let out a sigh to calm himself. "...I can do this..." Declan arrived and Kyle walked out with him. Kyle shut the door and stood on the porch looking down with Declan in front of him. "I need to tell you something... And if things aren't how I expected them to turn out... Do you promise not to look at me any differently than you do now?"

Declan thought it was something bad and began to worry. "Are you in some kind of trouble Kyle?" Declan asked. Kyle shook his head. "N-no... I... I think I... I like you... I like you a lot..." Declan's eyes widened. "Kyle... I don't know what to say... Its... Its just that..." Kyle looked up at Declan with tears swelling up in his eyes. Declan hugged Kyle. "You're my friend. And its not that I don't like guys... Its just..." Kyle pounded on Declan's chest trying to hold himself back from crying hysterically. "Its just what?!" Kyle yelled with an unsteady voice. Declan held Kyle close. "Its complicated..." Kyle fell to his knees holding Declan's hands.

Declan looked down at Kyle and felt shocked. He didn't know how to respond to Kyle's current actions now. Kyle said nothing. He continued to sob at Declan's feet still holding on to the blond boys hands. Declan frowned and clenched his teeth. "K-Kyle... Please, get up."

Kyle stood up and looked down. He refused to look Declan in the eye. Kyle opened the door and walked inside and up the stairs to his room holding his head down. He left the door wide open and Declan stood there and Lori down the hall looking at him and looked up as she heard Kyle's door slam shut. Declan looked ar Lori and Lori looked back at him confused as to what had just happened. Despite her hang over and her... Distorted appearance, she was well aware enough to see a conflict and was ready to get involved.

"Get in here." She demanded. Declan walked in and shut the door then walked up to Lori. Lori had her arms crossed and glared at Declan. "What did you do to him? What did you say?" Declan was at a loss for words. He didn't even know if Lori knew about Kyle's orientation. Declan opened his mouth about to say something but said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say to her. "Kyle... He told me somethings and I..." Lori stared at Declan with a _I will eat your face off if you don't tell me_ Look.

"You had better tell me what you did to him or I will cut your dick off with hedge clippers and make you eat it." Lori demanded. With her hair being all over the place and poofy, it was even more frightening to hear her say such morbid things.

"I'm not going to lie. Kyle said he liked me a lot and I told him that its not that I don't like guys, its just that my current situation is complicated..." Lori had no reason to slap Declan... Yet... "Current situation? Whats going on with you? Are you seeing someone already?" She asked. "Its not that I'm seeing someone... Its just... I don't know how to describe it..." Lori assumed he meant that Declan had his eye on someone else and didn't ask further questions. "I guess Kyle doesn't take rejection so well..." Lori said. Lori turned around and walked over to the kitchen. "You want something to eat or something?" She offered. Declan agreed and walked with her into the kitchen.

Kyle braced back against his door and slid down onto the ground sobbing quietly. "What does he mean he can't?!" Kyle said to himself. He bashed his head repeatedly against the door in frustration and then stopped and layed down on the wooden floor and silently cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle crawled into his tub and layed there calmly looking up at the ceiling. He wiped his tears with the collar of his shirt and looked over at the window, gazing at the afternoon sun rays shining in. "Maybe he likes someone else... I can't be mad at him for that I guess..." Kyle turned to his side. "I was so close... That makes me feel so..." Kyle grunted in frustration.

Kyle's door suddenly opened and Declan walked in. "Kyle...? Are you alright?" Kyle sat up and looked at Declan. "I'm sorry for the way I acted..." Kyle said. Declan walked over to Kyle and sat at the edge of his tub. "So... You're gay. You're the last person I'd ever expect to be gay."

"Declan, you said that its not that you don't like guys, that its complicated. What do you mean?"

Declan sighed. "Well for one, I'm bi, and two, I sorta kinda like someone else at the moment." Kyle looked down. _So I was right... He did have feelings for someone else... Who though?_

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this other person you like?" Declan broke his eye contact with Kyle. "I'd rather not tell... For now..." Kyle hissed under his breath. _Dammit... I really wanted to know..._ Declan looked back at Kyle. "No hard feelings kay?" Declan got up and left Kyle's room. He shut the door then walked over to Josh's room. He tried turning the knob but it was locked so he knocked.

"Who is it?" Josh said sounding some-what out of breath. "Its me, open up." Declan waited a while before the door opened. "What is it? Why are you here?" Josh asked swiftly. Declan invited himself into the younger boys bedroom. Josh shut and locked the door behind him.

Declan grabbed Josh and kissed his neck. "I wanted to see you is all..." Josh blushed and broke away from Declan. Declan walked back closer. "What were you doing that took you so long to open the door eh?" Josh backed up against his door blushing and speechless. The older boy rubbed his hand on Josh's crotch. "Its so hard. Were you jerking off?" Declan asked and added another kiss onto Josh's neck. Josh responded by unzipping Declans jeans and slipped his hand into the older boys boxer briefs. _Its so big... Sorta feels bigger than before..._

Declan smiled and let out a faint moan. Josh began to stroke Declan's enormous cock slowly and for the first time Josh made a move and kissed Declan instead. Declan broke away from Josh and then got on his knees. He undid the younger boys jeans and pulled down his boxers then took Josh's throbbing member into his mouth. Josh let out a gasp and put his hand behind Declan's neck, guiding him. "...Thats it... Harder..." Josh demanded. Declan stroked his dick while sucking the younger boy. He licked the head of Josh's cock and continued to suck. He massaged the shaft with his tongue, making Josh shudder.

Josh was out of breath and felt his approaching orgasm. "I-I'm cumming...!" Declan kept sucking while Josh shot his load in Declan's mouth. Declan swallowed and then licked up what was remaining on Josh's cock. Declan looked up at Josh and smiled with a stain of cum on the side of his mouth. Josh reached down and licked it off then push Declan down on his back and went down on him to return the favor.

Josh first stroked Declan's large cock before taking it into his mouth. He licked the shaft and then took about 5 inches into his mouth. Declan layed flat on the ground with his his eyes closed and panting heavily. Josh sucked harder and eagerly. He then attempted to deep throat Declan and the result was succsessful. He deep throated Declan hard and viciously. Declan tried to contain his moans has he was about to cum. Before Declan could tell Josh he was about to cum, Josh stopped then started stroking Declan's dick fast. Declan raised his knees and groaned as he came on on the side of Josh's face.

Josh licked up the remains and looked at Declan. Declan wiped the cum on Josh's cheek with his hand. Josh suddenly grabbed Declan's hand and licked some of it off. Declan licked off the rest and re-did his jeans as did Josh. "How did you know I was about to cum?" Declan asked.

Josh laughed. "I felt your legs twitch and I assumed..." Declan kissed Josh and walked over to the door. "No wait!" Josh picked up a game from his desk and gave it to Declan. "Whats this for?" Declan asked. "Just so that things don't look suspicious." Declan kissed Josh again. "Smart." Declan opened the door and walked out non-chalantly. "Thanks for the game Josh."

"No problem. See you later." Josh shut his door back and stood there. _Does this mean we're... _Josh leaned back against his door then looked down. His dick was throbbing hard again. "...dude, what the hell...?"

Declan walked down the stairs and saw Lori standing at the bottom. "How is he?" She asked. "He's fine. I'll see you later kay?" Declan hugged Lori goodbye and left. Lori walked back to the living room. "How many flaming homosexuals can one girl have in her life..." Lori asked herself.

**---------------------------------------**

**Syber: Sorry for the short chappie but trust me, it will get better than this. ;]**

**Wanna thank qpritchie1 for bringing me out of my writers block, Thank you so much! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so wrong... Kyle liked you first..." Josh said to himself as he laid in his bed which his arms behind his head. He turned to his side and imagined Declan beside him. "What should I do? Kyle would... He would feel so betrayed... I'm not a good person am I?"

As he sits in the living room watching television with Lori and Kyle he begins thinking...

_I wonder... Are we fuck buddies or does he have feelings for me that I have for him..._

"Josh? You seem lost." Lori asked.

"What? No I'm fine.. Can we watch something else?"

Kyle looked at the time on the cable box. It was almost 12 o'clock.

"Could you hand me the remote? My favorite show is almost on." Kyle asks. Curious as to what exactly Kyle does watch on television, Lori hands him the remote control. Kyle changes the channel. Its the national geographic channel.

"...Of course." Lori says snickering. Josh stands up and walks in front of Kyle's view. "Hand it over Kyle." Josh demanded. Kyle hid the remote behind his back under the couch cushion.

"Dammit Kyle!" Josh reaches behind Kyle for the remote as does Lori. Josh suddenly stops as he feels his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He gets off of Kyle and walks away and checks his phone. It was a text from Declan.

"_Can I come over?_"

"Sure, I guess so."

................

"_I'll be over in about 10 minutes. see ya soon."_

Josh puts his phone back in his pocket. "Declan is coming over in a bit."

Lori and Kyle acknowledge what Josh says as Lori is tickling Kyle and Kyle is laughing hysterically.

Not long later, Declan arrives. He walks into the living room where everyone was sitting while Lori surfed through different channels on the television. Josh takes his seat and to no surprise to him, Declan sits next to him.

Lori felt an awkward aura around the three boys. "I think I'm gonna go wash my hair. I have to meet some friends at the mall." Lori says as she gets up and walks away leaving the three boys sitting in the living room.

Kyle wasn't felt really uncomfortable. He had thought that he was over Declan but feelings feel like they're about to set a blaze again. Josh on the other hand had a thousand thoughts running through his head while Declan on the other hand sat between Kyle and Josh laid back and relaxed.

_How can he be so relaxed? Its like he has ice water in his veins. Doesn't he feel the awkwardness right now? _Josh thought to himself.

"Declan, how are things coming along with that person you said you liked?" Kyle asked.

Josh's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the television.

"Oh, that? Well, we're going out now." Declan replied.

_Going out now? So... He really does feel the same way about me... How should I feel? Should I feel happy or should I feel ashamed? I found someone that makes me happy yet I'm betraying Kyle..._

"Would you tell me who it is now?" Kyle asked.

Declan paused. "I'd better not. I don't think he'd want someone to know we're going out..."

"Thats understandable. I hope you guys are happy." Kyle said.

Declan patted Kyle on the back. "Don't worry, Kyle. I'm sure you'll find someone too."

_I'm such a prick... Its all my fucking fault. I should never have gotten involved! Look at the position I'm in now... I want to crawl under a fucking rock and die._

Josh got up. "I think I'm gonna take a nap. I don't feel well."

"Whats wrong?" Kyle asked.

Josh shook his head. "I just feel dizzy."

Declan looked at Josh as he walked away. "Oh... Okay then..." Kyle said. Kyle looked at Declan and moved next to him "I'm guess its just us then... What would you like to do?" Kyle asked.

_This... Is awkward..._


	9. Chapter 9

Declan looked into Kyle's eyes. Declan saw how Kyle's eyes craved for him. Begging for a touch from Declan. Begging for a kiss.

"Kyle... I can see you still long for me. I can see it in your eyes."

Kyle broke their eye contact and looked away.

"Is it really that obvious to you?" Kyle asked.

Declan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and made Kyle face him. He brushed his hand against Kyle's cheek.

"I can see right through you, Kyle. You're good at a lot of things but not very good at hiding your emotions." Declan said. Tears swelled up in Kyle's eyes. Their faces moved closer to eachother and soon their lips met into a tender kiss. Kyle pushed Declan off.

"What are you doing?! I thought you were dating someone!" Kyle yelled. This was Kyle's first kiss. Declan pushed Kyle down on the couch. "What he doesn't know wont hurt him..."

Thoughts raced Kyle's mind. But the main question was... _Is this what I wanted?_

No its not. Sure he wanted Declan to be intimate with him but emotionally as well. Kyle felt no emotion in this. No love. He just felt like he was being used.

This is not what he wanted but the sexual desires of his body is telling him otherwise. Whether he knew it or not, Delcan is raping him. Just as he had done to Josh. Declan kissed Kyle viciously and pulled of Kyle's shirt.

"Declan no... What are you doing? Josh and Lori are just upstairs and Stephen and Nicole could be home any moment..."

Declan continued as if he hadn't heard a word Kyle had said. "Don't worry. This will be quick."

The blond boy groped Kyle's crotch and felt Kyle's throbbing hard cock. Kyle was confused and had no idea what was going on. But all he knew was that he wanted more. Declan unbuttoned Kyle's jeans and pulled down his boxers revealing his large cock. Declan stroked Kyle's dick and looked at the pleasure in Kyle's face and grinned.

He licked the shaft up and down then took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked slowly. Kyle held in his moans and groans and just made faint grunts.

_This feels so good... But it also feels so wrong..._ Kyle thought.

Kyle's face blushed rose red and his mouth ajar gasping heavily. He felt himself about to cum. He clenched his teeth and grabbed the couch cushion tightly as he tried to hold back his moans of satisfaction. Declan swallowed Kyle's cum and looked at Kyle.

The dark haired boy looked at Declan between his legs with his crotch exposed. He threw his head back gasping for air. His orgasm felt better than when he had masturbated. Kyle pulled up his boxers and jeans and got up. He felt dirty and guilty. He basically felt like a cheap filthy whore.

"That wasn't so bad now. Thats a little something from me. I saw how you longed for me and I knew this is what you wanted." Declan said.

Kyle got up looking down and attempted to walk over to the stairs, trying to hold back his tears. Declan got up and hugged Kyle from behind and kissed his neck. "Kyle..."

_What's he doing? Why is he hugging me?_

"I just now realized this but... I have feelings for you as well..." Declan said.

Was Declan lying? Is he just looking for another hot guy to fuck when he's in the mood? Or is he really caught between two guys he really cares about?

Kyle put his hands on Declan's.

"Declan... I... I love you..."

Kyle turned around and kissed Declan passionately.

Lori can see the two boys from the stairs. She was watching them. She saw everything. She was pissed. "That fucking whore... He's doing the same shit to Kyle he had done to me. I'll see to his demise." Lori whispered to herself. She turned around and went up to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle break away from Declan and turned around to face the other boy.

"What about the other person you're dating? I thought you had feelings for them? I thought you didn't look at me this way..."

Declan placed his hands on Kyle's hips and pulled him close. "I realized that I like you a lot more... We connect... I think we're meant to be..."

Kyle hesitated and kissed Declan. He returned the kiss Declan had given him previously. Kyle smiled and blushed like a small child who had confessed his crush to his best friend.

Declan grinned. "You're too adorable, Kyle..."

Lori paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't stand it. Declan was two-timing Kyle. She wanted to do something. Something horrible. Revenge.

_I refuse to let that man-whore fuck whoever the hell he wants and then break their heart by cheating. No. And of all people too! Kyle?! One of the most sensitive people I know... But who is this other person that he's cheating on? I need to find out and let them know... How should I approach the situation... Head on to Declan with a slap in the face or should I find out this other person hes dating and tell them... Think I'll find out who he's dating._

Lori opens her bedroom door and goes back over to the stairs to listen in on Kyle and Declan. She couldn't hear anything. They were probably done talking. She silently walks down the stairs and takes a quick glance into the living room and sees Declan making out with Kyle.

Lori's blood boiled. She wanted to interrupt and slap Declan in the face with a hot iron but she would rather destroy him by other means. _Maybe I'll ask Josh. He might have an idea who Declan is dating. I'll wait until Declan leaves._

After a few hours Declan left. Kyle layed down on the couch and hugged the couch cushion smiling and blushing. Imagining as if he were in Declan's arms. Stephen and Nicole arrive home and make their way towards the living room. Kyle, completely oblivious to their arrive and too caught up in his fantasy doesn't realize their arrival. He continues hugging the couch cushion and eventually somehow falls of the couch.

The two walk into the living room and see Kyle on the floor hugging the cushion smiling and his eyes closed. Nicole raised and eybrow and Stephen has a _WTF _face.

"Kyle? Are you okay? What are you doing?" Nicole asked. Kyle's eyes open wide with shock and looks at Nicole and Stephen. ".......I was dreaming about things..."

"And you were on the floor hugging the couch cushion beeeecause?" Nicole asked again.

Kyle stands blankly for three seconds then leaves the room. Nicle looks at Kyle surpised and confused and her jaw dropped. "That was odd..." Nicole said. Stephen laughs and agrees. "Betchya he was having a wet dream."

"Stephen!"

"What? I'm probably right."

"Ugh..."

Lori opens her door to walk over to Josh's room. Just as she opens her door she see's Kyle headed to his room. _Poor boy... He has no idea of the heartbreak Declan is causing him..._

Lori walks over to Josh's room but just before she knocks she hears Josh talking. Most likely on his phone. However... She heard a little extra... She put her ear to the door to listen what Josh was saying. Josh was panting in between breaths.

_"I want you to suck my hard cock..."_

_"Then fuck me hard and fast..."_

Lori jumped away from the door and shielded her mouth with her hands to keep in her screams. _OH MY GOSH!!! Thats so gross!!! Josh having phone sex! Like oh my god, fuckin kill myself! UGH! YUCK! GROSS! DISGUSTING!! I want to die!_

Lori walks back over too her room then realizes. "Wait a minute..." She turns around and looks at Josh's door.

_'fuck me hard and fast?' You have got to be kidding me. Another flaming homosexual in the house? Gosh..._

Lori turns back around and heads into her room. She shuts the door and pauses for a moment. She growls and grabs her hair in frustration. "Oh my gosh thats so disgusting!!!" She lies down on her bed and puts her head under her pillow and kicks her feet up and down and squeals.

"Get outta my head! Get outta my head! Get outta my head! Get outta my head!" Lori waits in her room for about another half hour before approaching Josh's room again.

"Maybe he's..." Lori gulps. "...finished?"

She walks over to Josh's door and listens closely. "I guess he's done." She knocks on Josh's door and Josh opens it.

"What's up?" Josh asked. Lori invites herself into Josh's room. "I need to talk to you. I barely talk to Declan anymore. You talk to him more than I do and I need information." Josh assume's Declan got himself into more trouble but he was not prepared for what Lori was about to ask him.

"I need to know who Declan is dating."

Josh's stomach came up into his throat. "What?"

"Who is Declan dating. He may be cheating on them."

Josh's eyes widened. "Look, Lori. I know Declan did some horrible things to you but just because you had a bad experience with him doesn't mean you should pull him away from everyone he goes out with. And even if I did know who he was dating, I wouldn't let you sabotage his relationship just because you're a little jealous."

"What?! Jealous?! I am not jealous! I KNOW that he is cheating!!"

"Oh really now? Then who is it?"

"I... I don't know... I didn't see their face..." _It would be better if he didn't know I think..._

"Exactly. You don't know anything. You're just jealous. You want him back. Admit it."

Lori pouted and had the scorching urge to slap Josh but didn't.

"Whatever. I don't need your help. Oh and next time, be more quiet when you're having phone sex my little pile of sticks, you."

Josh's jaw dropped and looked at Lori in shock as she left the room.

"I WILL find out who it is... I'm not going to allow him to break another persons heart like he did to me."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Lori was watching tv. It was about noon. Josh came down the stairs.

"Hey, Lori, I'm hanging out with Declan today so I'll be back later."

"Sure whatever." Lori responded.

As Josh left, Lori turned around and dashed for the door and slipped her sneakers on. She was going to tail Josh. She had bugged the inside pocket of his coat so she could recieve whatever he says to Declan or whatever Declan says.

She walks outside the door and discreetly follows her little brother. She hides behind trees and cars until Josh comes up to an intersection of the main road. She hides behind a lamp post and stares at him waiting for her next move. And old couple pass by and then stop and look at Lori oddly. She turns and notices the old man and woman staring at her with their eyebrow raised.

"...Such a nice lamp post, yes?" Lori says. She glances at Josh and he's on the move again. She continues to follow him.

"Kids these days are so strange..." The old woman says to her husband.

Lori stops and takes cover behind a car as she see's Declan in the distance. She watches carefully and the two boys meet with an intimate hug.

"They're hugging? Its nice that they're so open minded but isn't that a little close?" Lori was unable to see that their hug was really a kiss instead. The two boys continue walking and Lori is on the trail again.

They eventually lead her to the park. "This place? But no one ever really goes here except to get high..." Lori says to herself. She follows them in but loses sight of them between the tree's and bushes.

"Dammit... I lost them." Lori looks around. And chooses a direction. "Maybe this way..." Lori walks between the trees and bushes and eventually comes up to a dirt path and follows it. It leads to a picnic area and the first thing she saw caught her so off guard, her eyes were about to pop out of her head.

She put her hands over her mouth trying to hold back her scream. Her eyes bludging out of her face. Her forehead moist from sweat and her heart raced. She was in complete shock and disbelief.

Sitting on a picnic table, Declan sucking off Josh! _OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOSH! JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!!! OH MY GOD!!! DO MY EYES DECIEVE ME?!_

Lori shuts her eyes for ten seconds and opens them again to see Declan passionately kissing Josh while stroking the younger boys cock.

_I WANT TO GOUGE OUT MY EYE BALLS AND SET MY HAIR ON FIRE! My little brother getting on with my ex-boyfriend!!! Like... Like... OH GOSH!!! What should I do?! Interrupt? No! it's going to be so awkward. _

Lori shakes her head in frustration. _Kyle isn't going to be happy when he finds out. Let alone Josh being the one Declan is cheating with, Kyle will be so furious... Should I even tell him? _

She looks back at the two and discreetly snaps a photo of Declan sucking Josh's junk like a frickin popsicle stick on a blazing hot summer day. Lori looks at the photo. _Ugh! Disgusting. Well atleast I have proof... But... Should I even tell him?_

Lori turns to go back home but then turns back around and looks at them one more time and see's Josh sucking off Declan. _Declan got bigger from when I dated him... Wait, What the hell am I saying?! Get out of my head!_

She turns back around and heads out to go back home. She walks with her head down. Depressed. Infuriated. Confused. What should I do? She wondered. Debating if she should tell Kyle or let him find out on his own. Wondering which scenario would play out better and a bit easier. And what should she do about Declan? She also wondered. She longed to break his neck in half and then set his body on fire and feed the sewere rats his remains.

Declan licked Josh's cock up and down the shaft with the tip of his tongue, making Josh shudder with pleasure. Josh blushed and breathed heavily. Doing this outdoors was a serious turn on for him. Declan jerked his cock that was sticking out of the zipper hole while he teasingly licked Josh's cock.

Josh felt his orgasm approaching. He thrusted up as he held it back. He gave all his energy into holding back which felt overwhelmingly glorious. Declan looks up at Josh and gives a devilish smile. He knew what Josh did and it turned him on even more. "That was really hot Josh. The look on your face got me so horny." Declan pulled down Josh's jeans and tossed them aside.

He layed down on the picnic table and signaled Josh to ride his massive hard on. The younger boy did so and slowly slid Declan's huge dick inside him. Declan put his hands behind his head and looked at Josh smiling as Josh began to go up and down. Josh clenched his teeth and groaned and he forced in Declan's entire cock each time he went down. It felt so good yet ever so painful. He eventually got used to the feeling and picked up speed. The feeling became more pleasureable than painful now. He continued up and down more rapidly as Declan helped him out by thrusting up and down himself.

Declan let out a loud moan as he shot his hot sticky load inside Josh. The younger boy slowly pulled himself out of Declan and went close to the blond boys face and jerked off then cumming all over Declan's face. Declan looked at Josh and laughed. "I told you, not in the hair dude." Declan said laughing.

He pulled his cock back inside his jeans and boxes and zipped up and Josh went and put his jeans back on. "It was so hot to do it out in the open like that." Josh said. Declan cleaned his face and hair and kissed Josh. "You're so kinky." Declan said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Syber: Sorry for late update. I was kinda lazy XD**

----------------------------------------------------

Josh returned home with Declan about an hour later.

"I'm home..!" Josh said as he walked through the door with Declan. Lori came marching to the front door to meet Declan and Josh.

"Lori..?" Josh said and suddenly the girl grabs Declan by the arm. "We need to talk. NOW!" Lori said as she dragged Declan out the door. Josh starred and looked rather confused.

Lori walked about a block away from her house, holding Declan's wrist firmly. "What the hell, Lori? Lemme go!"

Lori let go of Declan and shoved him against a tree. "Listen you. Lying to Kyle, manipulating him, playing with his heart and not only that, but with my little brother!" Lori slaps Declan. "I saw you and Josh in the woods today. You're a fucking whore. UGH! I'm so infuriated with you right now my head feels like its going to explode!"

Declan looked at Lori speechless. What can he say? She's right. He is a whore and he knows that. Does he feel ashamed of himself? No, he doesn't. All he cares about is getting an easy fuck with any hot guy or girl.

"Are you even listening to me, Declan?!"

Declan nodded. "So what do you want me to do." Lori grabbed Declan by his hair.

"OW!!! That hurts!!! Let go!!"

"If you truly have feelings for Kyle, end your fling with Josh. That or vise versa. Or you can end your fling with both of them. You understand me?" Declan nodded.

"Okay, I understand, now let go of my head!"

Lori released her grip and shoved his head to the side. Declan had never seen this side of Lori. It was sort of frightening him. "You should go home now." Lori said as she turned around and walked back to her house. Lori arrived home at met Josh in the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching tv. She walked in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off his seat. "ARE YOU AWARE THAT KYLE LIKES DECLAN A LOT? ARE YOU AWARE THAT DECLAN IS DOUBLE-CROSSING YOU?!"

Josh's eyes swelled up with tears. He knew. And he knew what he was doing was wrong.

"Did you ever stop to think I might like Declan too?!"

Steven and Nicole in the direction of the kitchen just walked in and starred in shock. Lori and Josh looked at their parents embarrassed and shocked. Not only did their argument out Josh but it unintentionally outted Kyle. Lori let go of Josh and the two ran up stairs.

Steven and Nicole looked at eachother. "What just happened here?" Steven asked. Nicole shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure... I'm not sure if we should be worried for butt out."

Lori and Josh didn't come out of their rooms for the rest of the evening. Dinner was awkward with just Kyle, Nicole and Steven. Kyle unaware of the drama earlier and Nicole and Steven being nonchalant about it.

"Why aren't Lori and Josh here to eat?" Kyle asked.

Steven and Nicole continued to eat and Nicole replied calmly. "Not sure. Maybe they're not feeling well. I should check on them later."

After dinner, Kyle made his way upstairs. As he reached top he met Josh. "Why weren't you and Lori at dinner?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle... Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"...Sure...?"

Kyle followed Josh into his bedroom. Josh locked the door and looked at Kyle.

"You know that people make mistakes right...?" Josh said.

Kyle nodded looking at Josh curiously.

"...And you know that sometimes we do things without realizing it right...?"

"What is this about?" Kyle said impatiently.


	13. Chapter 13

**Syber: Sorry for the late update again. I got this and another in-progress story to work on. _**

----------------------------------------------------

Kyle looked at Josh curiously. "You did something wrong?" Kyle asked.

"I know how much you liked Declan and I wanted to help you and him get to together but in the process I realized I too started to have feelings for him..."

Kyle was surprised but he still didn't think much of it until...

"But then all of a sudden he and I started to get together a lot and well... Did stuff..."

Surprisingly, Kyle was able to catch on to what Josh meant by _'did stuff'._

"He and I started to go out and see more of eachother and I completely forgot that you too had feelings for him and you had eyes for him first. I'm sorry."

Kyle put the pieces of the puzzel together. _'other person'_. Declan's other person he was dating is Josh. "You're dating him... But... He told me... And he did..."

Josh, confused as to what Kyle was rambling about. "What are you talking about?"

Kyle was silent and then he gave Josh as nasty glare. Kyle punched the shorter teen in the jaw and shoved him into the door with so much force, the door broke off the hinges. Kyle had Josh pinned on the broken door. Both boys were wrestling with eachother and exchanging punches.

This was a side of Kyle no one has ever seen before. While trying to defend himself, Josh was shocked to see Kyle lose his temper like this. Lori came out of her room and yelled. "Josh, Kyle, What the hell are you doing?!"

Lori ran up to them and pulled Kyle off of Josh. Stephen and Nicole came upstairs. Seeing Josh's busted lip and Kyle's bleeding nose left them speechless. Nicole went over to Josh and helped him up. Lori was still holding onto Kyle who was still trying to break away from her and continue fighting Josh. "Calm down, Kyle!" Lori yelled.

"Whats going on here? This isn't like you, Kyle!" Stephen said.

"What are you two fighting about?!" Nicole demanded.

Kyle fell to his knees, crying and still struggling to get off of Lori's grip. "He had-!!!" Lori kicked Kyle in back of the knee and whispered in his other ear so Nicole and Stephen wouldn't see. _"They don't need to know. Be quiet."_

Kyle calmed down and in response Lori let go of him. Kyle walked to his bedroom and shut the door. All questions then turned to Josh. "What did you do to him?" Nicole asked.

By common sense Josh said nothing. He got up off the floor and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Do you know whats going on here?" Nicole asked Lori.

Lori shrugged her shoulders. "I heard the door break down and I came out to see what was going on and I just see the two of them fighting. I'll try talking to them later though..." Lori returned to her bedroom.

Stephen looked at Josh's broken door. "Ugh... I guess I should get to fixing this now." He said as he lifted the door of the floor. "I'm worried. I've never seen Kyle like this." Nicole said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just brotherly bickering."

"Maybe, but when brothers fight they don't usually end up breaking down a door and leaving eachother bleeding."

"Hun, you gotta remember that they're boys. You being the psychologist I'd expect you to be more knowledgable about this than I am." Stephen said laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Syber: I suppose you're all happy to see me finally update this. I will post updates in my profile about what I'm doing about my stories n such.**

The following morning, Kyle left his room and entered the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror with a blank expression, replaying last nights events in his head.

'What should I do now?' Kyle thought to himself as he turned the faucet on, about to begin brushing his teeth. He made eye contact with the mirror again as he brushed his teeth. A thin flow of toothpaste foam flowed down the side of his mouth and dripped on the edges of the sink.

'Should I go and talk to Declan? Would that make the situation any better? What are his true intentions exactly...?' Kyle spat then gargled with mouth wash. 'I'll go see him...' Just as Kyle opened the door, he met with Josh who got startled and backed away. Josh's eyes looked frightened thinking Kyle would attack him again. Kyle tried not to make eye contact with Josh and swiftly moved out of the way and returned to his bedroom. To a convenient surprise, Kyle met with Declan who was just crawling through his bedroom window. "You need to stop coming through my window like that. What if it wasn't me in the room to greet you?"

"Sorry. I just had to see you." Declan said sounding urget. Kyle crossed his arms and slanted his posture. Declan approached Kyle, about to wrap his arms around the shorter teen until Kyle cut him off. "Don't touch me."

"...Kyle... I know... I messed up. Really bad."

Kyle shoved Declan violently. "Messed up? I surrendered myself to you!" He shoved Declan again. "You lied to me while you were off with Josh!" He shoved Declan against the wall with his hands firmly on the other teens shoulders. "How can you make up for that?" Tears ran down Declan's cheeks as he looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, I..."

Kyle himself on the verge of tears, punched Declan in the jaw. Anger burned his eyes and heartbreak bled in his tears. "I've done a lot of thinking. I cannot find words to express how sorry I am. I truly am sorry. I liked Josh, but I love you."

"How can I believe that? How can I believe anything you say anymore?"

Declan wrapped his arms around Kyle. "How can I prove myself to you Kyle? You're the one I want to be with..." Kyle broke away from Declan. "I need time to myself."

Declan looked down to the side. "I guess I should leave then." Declan left the same way he came in. Kyle wiped the tears from his face. He left his room and silently entered Josh's room. There he saw Josh blankly laying on his bed on his side with his ipod headphones in. He walked over to Josh and lightly nudged him. Josh turned and jumped when he saw it was Kyle.

"W-what is it?" Josh asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you..."

Josh sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to hit me some more... I'm really sorry too..."

"Declan just came through my window a little while ago."

"Oh yeah... After what happened last night... I talked to him about it... I ended it with him. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. I like him a lot too... But in a sense, I stole him from you. I'm sorry."

Kyle sat down beside Josh. "He told me I'm the one he wants to be with. That he loves me. I'm sorry to say this but after what happened with you and him, how can I believe any of it?" Josh sat up and moved next to Kyle. "I can't say that I blame you. And I can't force you to believe him... I'd probably feel the same way if the situation were reversed."

"Hm..." Kyle began as he looked down. Josh rubbed Kyle's shoulder.

'I wish I knew how to make this better again..' Josh thought to himself.

Lori knocked on Josh's door. "Hey, you. Amanda is having a house party at 8. You and Kyle should come."

Josh looked at Kyle. "How does she know you're here with me?" Josh asked. Kyle chuckled.

"She always seems to know everything." Kyle said.

"That and she could just be looking out for you. Declan told me how she scolded him when she found out what was going on."

"Oh... That's thoughtful of her."

"She may be a shrew, but shes a caring shrew." Josh said.

"HEY, I'M STILL STANDING OUT HERE YOU KNOW!" Lori yelled from the otherside of the door.

**Syber: Shot but don't worry. It'll get better in the next chapter :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Lori, Kyle and Josh went over to Amanda's house a while after 8 when people actually started showing up. Just as they walked in through her front door, Lori went off to her own thing. Josh looked at Kyle then went about his own thing too. Kyle stood there and looked around and started aimlessly walking about hoping to see a friendly face. He couldn't help but feel like he stood out like a sore thumb and that everyone was staring at him. He noticed on the table there were boxes upon boxes of beer. He knew it wasn't exactly good to drink but he thought he'd try one just to see what it was like.

He opened a bottle and took in a large gulp. His face turned sour as he put the bottle back down. Kyle slowly felt the affects of the beer on him. Poor Kyle was a serious light-weight. After about a half hour, he was completely wasted. Everything was spinning and he felt like he was walking on a retarded see-saw that was going in all sorts of directions. He braced his back against a wall and sat on the ground blankly looking at the people who walked by him and those standing around talking to eachother.

Lori stood in front of him looking down at him. "Kyle, are you all right?"

"Lori...? Can you stop spinning around?"

Lori raised and eyebrow and picked up Kyle off the floor. "The floor beneath me is caving in... Please don't let go...!"

She could smell the faint scent of alcohol in his breath. "Kyle, you drank? How much?"

Kyle smiled and giggled. "A sip?" He giggled again.

"Ugh. damn light-weight." She said as she carried him to a couch and laid him down. "Just stay here and rest okay?"

Lori turned around and began to walk then Kyle suddenly started laughing hysterically. She turned around and in a frustrated toned asked. "What is it now?"

Kyle continued laughing. He wasn't laughing at anything in particular. "Whatever." Lori said and she continued walking back to her friends. Kyle looked up at the ceiling and started following the little grey dots he saw and tried to catch them.

From a far, Josh who was just a bit tipsy was watching the sillyness Kyle was doing. "The hell is he doing?" He asked himself. He walked over to Kyle and looked down at him. "What are you doing, Kyle?"

"These damn dots... I'm trying to catch em."

"...I think I should take you home now." Josh said. Josh put Kyle's arm over his shoulder and carried him outside.

"Dammit you're heavy, Kyle..."

Kyle remained silent until suddenly he put all his weight on Josh and they both fell on Amanda's lawn. "OW! Dammit, Kyle."

Kyle was on top of Josh. He was silent and his eyes half open. "Kyle, get off me. You're heavy." Josh tried pushing Kyle off but for some reason he felt weak and struggled trying to push Kyle off. Kyle ran his fingers on Josh's side and felt around for his nipple and started rubbing it with his index finger.

"-Ah...! Kyle... What are you doing?" Josh whispered. Kyle didn't say anything. He just looked at the imprint of Josh's erect nipple as he rubbed it. His right leg between Josh's leg, he felt Josh's hardening cock press against his leg.

Josh weakly punched Kyle on his shoulder. "Kyle... Cut it out..."

Kyle ran his hand up Josh's shirt and pulled it up to his neck and started licking his nipple with the tip of his tongue. They were both too drunk to realize they were still outside on someones lawn while doing this. Josh thrusts his hips up slightly and started grinding his erection on Kyle's leg. He could also feel Kyle's massive cock press against his leg. Kyle also started to rub his crotch into Josh's leg as he continued licking Josh's nipple.

Josh pulled up Kyle's shirt mid-way then slid his hand into Kyle's jeans and wrapped his hand around Kyle's hard member and started stroking it fast. His hand became covered his Kyle's precum and soon lubricated the entire shaft of Kyle's dick as he stroked it. Kyle closed his eyes tightly and bit Josh's neck.

Kyle unzipped Josh's jeans and pulled out his hard cock that was also leaking with precum and started stroking it. Josh clenched his teeth together and groaned. "Kyle, that feels so good..." Kyle bit down on Josh's neck harder and let out a muffled moan as he came all over Josh's hand in his pants. Josh pulled out his hand and licked some of the cum off. Kyle picked his head up from Josh's neck and also licked some cum off Josh's fingers.

Kyle got off Josh and went lower. He took Josh's cock into his mouth and sucked on it eagerly. Josh looked down at Kyle sucking him. Josh's face was deep red and the sight of Kyle blowing him really turn him on. "Kyle... I'm cumming..."

Kyle stopped sucking Josh and started jerking him off. Josh covered his mouth with his hand and moaned as he blew his load all over the side of Kyle's face. Kyle took Josh's dick into his mouth again and sucked up whatever cum there was left over.

Josh looked at Kyle blank and confused as he re-did his pants. He laid there on the grass for a while with Kyle on top of him, trying to gather the strength to get up and walk again.


	16. Chapter 16

Josh took about 5 minutes to gather is strength again. When he did, he picked himself up and helped Kyle to his feet as well and helped him back home. When Josh got through the door of his house, Kyle shut the door and braced Josh against it and started kissing him on the neck. Josh held Kyle by his shoulders and breathed heavily as Kyle kissed him.

"Kyle... Not here..."

Josh pushed Kyle toward the stairs. Kyle staggered as his ankle hit the first step and nearly falling on his back. Slowly the two helped eachother up the stairs slowly while lustfully kissing eachother. As they got to the top of the stairs, Josh moved in the direction of his bedroom and braced Kyle against the door. Kyle reached down behind him and opened the door. As he opened the door, Josh shoved him into the room and slammed the door shut.

Kyle threw himself on Josh's bed. He placed his arm over his eyes, kicked his left knee up and spread his right leg apart. Josh awkwardly walked over to his bed and climbed between Kyle and rested his head on Kyle's chest. Kyle wrapped his free arm over Josh's back and the two of them feel asleep together.

Amanda approached Lori who was with her friends in the living room.

"Lori, can you come with me real quick?"

Lori turned and looked at Amanda then back to her friends. "I'll be right back okay?" Lori walked with Amanda. "What is it?"

She walked Lori away from the crowd. "You do know Kyle and Josh went home right?"

Lori looked at Amanda strangely wondering where the sense in all this is. "Didn't notice. But so what?"

Amanda hesitated. "I watched Josh help Kyle out. They both looked pretty shit-faced. I watched them from the window to make sure they were all right until they fell on my lawn and did... Well... They had fun on my lawn..."

Lori scoffed and held the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Uuuuugh..." She tried to find words to respond to Amanda but words couldn't describe the frustration she was feeling. "Lori?" Amanda asked to make sure Lori was still listening. "Ugh... This is so... God, I'll deal with this in the morning." Lori said as she headed for the door. "Tell my friends I had to leave." With that she left and went home.

The following morning, Kyle woke up with a horrible headache. He felt as if he was hit by a truck. He opened his eyes to the sight of Josh still sleeping soundly on his chest. He couldn't remember a thing about the events of last night. He wondered why he was in Josh's room and why Josh is on top of him. However, he couldn't say that he didn't like holding Josh in his arms so intimately. Was this right? he thought. Is it okay?

Kyle nudged Josh.

"Ugnnnn... Huh? Ky- wha?" Josh lifted himself up but as he did, the hangover hit him and he fell back down onto Kyle's chest. "Oh god. It wasn't a dream!" Josh cried.

"What? What happened? What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

Josh looked at Kyle. His face turned red and had an uneasy expression. "You... Don't remember anything about last night?" Josh asked.

Kyle's eyes widened and shook his head.

"We... You gave me... I..."

Kyle looked at Josh and it all came back to him. He remembered everything.

"But..." Josh began. "I really like it though..."

"Can we...?" Kyle said hoping Josh would know what he means.

Josh kissed Kyle on the lips. "We can try and see how it goes from there... But what about Declan?"

"Declan can go find another floozy." Kyle said as he kissed Josh back.

"You should try and sneak back to your room."

Josh got off Kyle to allow him to get up. Kyle got up and stumbled a little. His headache felt worse when he stood up. He quietly walked out of Josh's room and headed down the hall to his own room. He climbed into his tub and immediately fell back to sleep.

Josh woke up later on in the afternoon. Kyle was still sleeping. He walked downstairs and me with Lori in the living room. "Oh Josh, I was wondering when you'd wake up." Josh could immediately tell by the way she was talking that she knew. 'I'm really fucked now...' He thought to himself. "What? Why?" He still tried to play it off nonchalantly. "You and Kyle thats why. You really think I wouldn't find out, considering it was on Amanda's LAWN?"

Josh scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to say.

"Jumping from Declan to Kyle. What the hell are you all thinking?"

"For your information, Kyle was the one who started it!"

Lori scoffed and repeated the same gesture she did with Amanda. "So whats going on now? Kyle wasn't in his room when I checked. I'm assuming he was in your bed?"

"...He was for a time."

"And what's happening between you now?"

"Well... We both agreed to see how this would work out so..."

"What? You know mom and dad won't be happy if they find out. Honestly I don't really care. He's not blood related so it isn't bad- not to sound like a douche."

"Who says they have to know?"

"And Declan?"

"I don't think he'll be much of a problem."

Lori sighed. "All right. As long as its on the down low and you guys have it under control, I don't care. And just because I know about it and cool with it, please don't do any of the mushy stuff around me. Please."

Josh smiled and laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

A week went by and Kyle and Josh remained unnoticed of their relationship to their parents. They haven't had another sexual encounter since the night of Amanda's party, however they did sneak a few kisses and some groping when no one was looking. Kyle was actually happy with this, as was Josh. No commitments have been made though. It was more like they were just a little extra "friendly". Only to see if maintaining an actual relationship would be possible between then. So far so good, but the secrecy was annoying and the fear of getting caught was both exciting and uncomfortable.

No one was home. Kyle was in the kitchen looking for something to snack on in the fridge. Unable to find anything appealing he grunted and shut the fridge door. He turned around and met with Josh who was giving him a dirty smirk. "What is it?" Kyle asked.

Josh violently braced Kyle up against the fridge and kissed him. Kyle had a brief heart attack from Josh's unexpected move but quickly surrendered his lips to the shorter teen. Kyle placed his hands on Josh's hips while Josh hand his hands firmly on Kyle's shoulders.

Kyle broke his lips away from Josh's to catch his breath but Josh was starving and didn't want a second of the moment to be wasted. He moved his hand up Kyle's shirt and felt around his hard and toned torso then moved higher and lustfully grabbed his muscular chest while kissing his neck.

Kyle dug his nails into Josh's hips as he let out soft moans begging for more. Just as Josh was about to undo Kyle's jeans, he was stopped.

"No, everyone could arrive home any minute now."

Josh brushed Kyle's hands out of the way and continued to undo the taller teens pants. "C'mon. It's not often we get the place to ourselves like this. Let's make the best of the time we have now."

Kyle didn't bother to fight him off. "But can we atleast go to your room?"

Josh now on his knee's, pulled out Kyle's rock hard cock through the zipper hole of his jeans. "I'm so horny, I can't wait." He jerked off Kyle a little bit then started licking the head of his dick. He slowly took in Kyle's thick length, his mouth straining to open wide enough to eagerly swallow this delicious new treat.

Kyle braces his hands against the refrigerator trying to grab on to something but couldn't. Josh was good at what he was doing. Was he a natural? Or was it all the practice from Declan? Either way, Josh was a head-giving pro. "Haha... You're quite talented with that tongue."

Josh stopped and got to his feet. "Get on the counter." He demanded. Kyle liked this hot aggressive side of Josh. He delightfully obeyed and go on the counter top. "Now lay down." Kyle did as we was told, looking confused wondering what the light haired teen was planning.

Josh unzipped his jeans and pulled out his throbbing member. This way should someone come home, they have time to hide the "equipment". He climbed on the counter and got into a 69 position with Kyle. Kyle immediately knew what to do and took in Josh's length and they both started sucking eachother.

The younger teens perfectly rounded firm ass was just above Kyle. He groped Josh's ass and squeased it as he sucked him at the same time.

Kyle's gesture excited him so much he immediately came without warning. Nearly choking on the first shot, Kyle broke away and his face and hair became sticky with Josh's cum.

Having grown tired of the amount of time straining his mouth to blow the dark-haired boys thick cock, he decided to jerk him off instead. Kyle moaned loudly and thrust his hips up and he shot his load on Josh's face. Josh climbed off Kyle and cleaned his face up with a wet paper towel.

"You jerk. You got it in my hair." Kyle said laughing.

Josh grinned. "I hear its good for your skin though, haha."

Kyle sat up and hopped off the counter and went upstairs to go take a shower.

Later on that afternoon, Stephen, Nicole and Lori returned home. They were all out together doing grocery shopping. Lori went into the living room and sat next to Josh who was watching television.

"Where's Kyle?" She asked.

"I think he's napping."

"Do I even want to know the unholy things you did in our absence?" She said jokingly.

"On the counter top."

Did her ears deceive her? Did she hear him correctly? She had to ask again.

"Excuse me?"

"On. The. Counter. Top."

Lori turned around and recalled seeing her parents in the kitchen. Nicole packing the groceries away but what she really saw that disgusted her was Stephan making a sandwich on the counter, loading it up with mayonnaise. Lori's face turned pale and she looked at her brother. "You freak."

Kyle walked downstairs and went into the living room. He hopped on the couch and rested his head in Josh's lap. Lori whispered. "Make it obvious why don't you?"

"Hush Lori, you're so worried." Josh said.

Kyle suddenly started thinking to himself about the situation he was in with Josh. He was happy to be with Josh like this. But what was this feeling in him? Is this love? It wasn't he knew that for sure. Love was the suffocating feeling he got when he thought about Declan. Even though Declan lied and used him, he still couldn't shake the affection he had for him.

What if we can be like this? It wont make any point if they'd have to keep it a secret this way, Kyle thought. How does Josh feel about all this though? He wondered. All this over thinking, suddenly he didn't like the idea anymore. A triangle of mixed emotions and confusion. He couldn't help but feel like his life is now a discombobulated mess. What to do now?

_I'm running around in circles..._


	18. Chapter 18

Kyle laid in his tub looking up at the ceiling. The confusing thoughts of where he now stands with Declan and Josh continues to plague him. It was late in the evening. The only light in his room was from the desk lamp. It was a windy evening. The wind howled violently and the branches of the trees outside crackled. Kyle put his hands to his temples in frustration. Words couldn't describe the turmoil he was in, only the sound of the violent winds howling outside.

He didn't make a sound and his expression remained blank as tears began to blur his vision then run down the side of his face. He let out a trembling sigh in an attempt to try and calm himself. He put the palm of his hands over his eyes and clenched his teeth. Drowning in frustration, confusion and heart break, he felt cornered. What's right and what's wrong anymore? Who's good for him? What is love?

_What have I gotten myself into?  
_

Kyle climbed out of his tub and walked over to his desk. He stood there looking down at all the things he had laid out on it. Suddenly he violently shoved it all off and kicked the chair into the wall in a fit of rage. He then dropped himself on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

A light knock at his door startled him.

"Kyle?"

It was Josh.

Kyle didn't respond. He just sat there.

Josh invited himself in and saw Kyle sitting there in front of the desk with his head between his knees. The desk lamp now on the floor flickered making the room appear quite eerie. He walked over to the dark haired boy and knelt down and placed a hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" Josh whispered.

Kyle picked him head up wiped the tears off his face. "Nothing. I'm okay."

"From the tears in your eyes and the destruction you made of your room, you're not."

"Josh please... I don't want to talk about it..."

Josh became saddened and remained silent for a moment. "I'm here for you if you need anything okay?" He embraced Kyle and planted a soft kiss on Kyle's lips and showed himself out. Kyle's lips tingled with the sensation of Josh's lips against his and as Josh left, he began crying again.

Kyle picked himself up and unplugged his desk lamp then returned back inside his tub.

_Maybe when I wake up it will all go away?_

He wished. He awoke the following day and the pain still lingered. But why continue to worry others more? Let's just put on this mask and pretend it's all okay, he thought. Walking into the living room, he was stopped as Josh wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him close.

Josh rested his head against Kyle's warm back. "Last night... I know you've been through so much. We both have. I'm having a hard time to cope with it too but please. I don't want you to feel so hurt anymore." Josh said.

Kyle smiled and broke away from Josh and turned around to face him. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Josh looked at Kyle's face and frowned. "You're good at a lot of things but you're not very good at hiding your emotions."

"Declan said those same exact words to me."

Josh grabbed a hold of the older teen again. "I'm not Declan."

Not sure at what to say, Kyle just held Josh closer. "Nothings been decided between us though. What are we doing?" Kyle asked.

Josh hesitated. "All I know is I really care about you. I discovered a new affection for you and I all I want is to make you happy."

Kyle shoved Josh off him, knocking the younger boy to the floor. "Affection this, emotion that! I don't know what's what anymore! I feel like I'm running around in circles. What have I gotten myself into? What kind of sick game is this?"

Josh got to his feet and started toward Kyle again. Josh broke away from Kyle's arms that were trying to shove him again and hugged him. Kyle put one arm around Josh's back as he backed up against the wall and dropped to the floor.

What could he say to make this all better? Kyle was right. Everything is fucked up beyond words. Josh burried his face in Kyle's chest and held him tight. Kyle silently cried and held Josh closer. He looked over to the side and saw Nicole and Stephen who have been watching them sneakingly. They weren't doing a very good job at being discreet at all.

Kyle just turned his attention back to Josh and rested his chin in Josh's soft hair.

"I'm still not exactly sure what's going on." Stephen told his wife.

Nicole shook her head. "I think it's best if we stayed out. We'll only make it awkward for them and possibly even worse."

Stephen shrugged his shoulders in an "okay, fine by me" agreement.

"What's your opinion in all this?" She asked him.

He shrugged again. "I'm not homophobic if that's what you're trying to ask me. Other than that, I'm not sure if I even have an opinion. I'm not angry. Just... Very sorry for them."

The following days were awkward between Kyle and Josh. Josh longed to hold Kyle while Kyle didn't seem to want any human contact at all anymore. Was he falling for Kyle? Was he falling in love? He wasn't sure himself anymore. Kyle made a point that day. He himself became unsure of what he was feeling now. All he knew is that he deeply cares about Kyle and just wants to hold him again. To taste his lips again.

Kyle texted Declan and told him he needed to see him asap. He waited in his room awaiting Declan to show up at his window like he always seems to do these days.

There was a tapping at his window. It was Declan, obviously. Kyle let him in. "Hey.. It's been a while." Declan said.

"Yeah..."

Declan felt the awkward aura around Kyle. Nothing was right with Kyle and he knew why. It's all his fault and he knew it.


	19. Last Chapter

Declan stepped closer to Kyle who had his head down looking to the side.

"Kyle..." He said seriously and put his hands on Kyle's shoulders.

"I've done a lot of thinking. I did a shitty thing and I know sorry wont ever take back what I've done but I mean this when I say that I really do love you."

Kyle formed a fist in his hand. It shaked as if he was trying to hold back from throwing a punch but in reality, he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Why are you realizing this now? Why didn't you before?"

"I was so focused on... 'Other' things that I never stopped to notice how important you are to me. I never stopped to notice that you're the only person I've ever really opened up to. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, you were there and listened to me. You helped me when I needed it. I was too dense to realize it before. I want to make it up to you. please give me a chance."

"Josh... Will not be happy..." Kyle said sounding as if he's taking Declan's word and giving him another chance.

"W-what? Whats up with Josh?"

"Josh and I... We... Josh grew feelings for me as I for him but honestly... I feel trapped. I care about him a lot but being under the same roof. I don't see how it can work. But he seems dedicated and wants to make me happy."

"...Are you saying that you'll give me another chance?"

"I'm not giving you a no. I'm not giving you a yes. Give me some time okay? I first have to resolve my issue with Josh..."

"And then what?"

"And then I'll see where it all goes from there..."

Declan hugged Kyle. "I really do care about you, Kyle." Was Declan telling the truth? If not, then he's a damn good liar.

Kyle continued about his week as if nothing really happened. He and Josh continued their antics. Kyle wanted to discuss it with Josh but whenever he tried, words didn't seem to form. Instead he just looked at Josh awkwardly for two seconds and just kissed him gently on the lips. Josh never asked questions again after Kyle's break down days before. He was afraid he might lose Kyle if he did so he just left it be.

It was a scorching hot day. Hotter than usual. Josh laid on the living room couch feeling lazy and disgusted with the heat. Kyle walked in and noticed the lazy teen on the couch and smiled. The thoughts about confronting Josh about their relationship crossed his mind whenever he saw Josh but as usual, he turned mute at the thought.

Josh had his arm over his eyes dozing off and didn't hear Kyle enter the room. Quiety, Kyle climbed on top of Josh and cuddled him. "Kyle, its too hot. Cut it out."

Kyle smirked and pulled Josh's shirt up to his neck. "Does that make you feel any better?" Kyle asked playfully. Josh groaned and put his free hand on Kyle's back. "Why are you torturing me like this?" Josh jokingly said.

Josh's sweaty body emphasized all the muscles in his torso. It kinda turned Kyle on how it glistended in the light. The wet slippery feel. "You're so hot..." Kyle whispered.

"Yeah, and your body heat against mine isn't help now is it?"

Josh suddenly shoved Kyle on his back on pinned him down on the other end of the couch. Josh grinned and Kyle and kissed him deeply. "I can see that you're in a different kind of heat that I'm in," Josh said, groping Kyle's crotch. Kyle moaned as Josh grabbed his hardening cock and in retrun, gropped the younger teens ass.

Josh quickly pulled off Kyle's jeans and boxers, freeing his pulsating cock from its prison. Kyle immediately started sweating heavily. His white slim-fitted t-shirt was almost completely drenched. Josh could make out the image of Kyle's abs and chest through the wet shirt and his erect nipples that made an imprint. Seeing Kyle like this was so hot. He wasted no time and immediately took Kyle's entire length into his mouth. Kyle's legs shivered just as Josh's tongue touched his dick. He hasn't had any sexual relief in a while and Josh sucking him off felt amazing.

Just before he was about to cum, Kyle realized something. Just as he pushed Josh off him, he shot his load all over his shirt and face. Josh looked at Kyle's cum-covered face and laughed. "Your timing was way off!" Josh said laughing. Josh crawled over to Kyle and licked some of the cum off his cheek.

_This is not good..._ _I'm no better than Declan... I don't know what I should do anymore..._

Later that evening, Kyle went to Lori's room to talk to her.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love Declan and I want to be with him. I'm happy with Josh but I can't help but feel trapped being udner the same roof as him and always being in secret."

Lori stood against her door with her arms crossed while Kyle sat on her bed.

"Quite frankly Kyle, I think you want Josh and Declan all at once."

"No, its not that its..."

"Am I right?"

Kyle remained silent. She was right.

Lori walked over to Kyle and placed her hand on his shoulder. "As gross as I think it is, considering he and I came from the same mother, Josh is happy with you and all he wants is for you to be happy. I know the secrecy is difficult- Well, actually, they already know but its still the proper thing to do but-"

Kyle cut Lori off from her sentence. "Wait, what? Stephen and Nicole already know?"

"I heard them talking about it a few nights ago. They're not upset. I think they just feel a little awkward about intervening so they just left you guys alone. Althought, I'm pretty sure they're not oblivious to what you both do with no one is home." After saying that last bit, Lori felt like puking.

Kyle looked down, feeling embarrassed and slight shame.

"As I was saying before, Josh really cares about you and you should give him a chance. Everything will work itself out in time."

"I talked to Declan a few days ago, thats why. He said he did a lot of think and he really does love me."

Lori felt the urge to slap Kyle. "And that excuses him for using your body? Where are your senses Kyle? A perfectly good guy like Josh is staring you in the face and you'll give him up for some guy who used you? Even if he is telling the truth, it doesn't excuse anything he did! I'm leaving it at that. You make your decision. Its all on you now." Lori turned around not facing Kyle. Her words were harsh but true.

Kyle left Lori's room and walked outside onto the porch.

The air was really warm but the night breeze was chilly. It felt relaxing. He texted Declan to come over and texted Josh to come outside. "Kyle?" Josh said as he came out onto the porch and walked next to Kyle. "Are you okay?" Kyle took a deep breath. "I told Declan to come over. We need to talk... All of us..."

Josh shoved Kyle. "What the hell is wrong with you? When we first started you had no problem with us! Why do you suddenly have an issue?"

"I still love Declan."

Josh shoved Kyle again. "After everything he's done!"

Kyle shoved Josh back. "Says the one who knew I loved him and ended up fucking him!"

Kyle rarely ever swore. To hear him cuss is something foreign to Josh.

"...He raped me!"

At a loss for words, Kyle stood there looking at Josh confused. "...Whats rape?"

Josh picked his head up and looked and Kyle as tears started building up in his eyes.

"Hey...!" said Declan in the distance as he approached the hourse. Josh and Kyle looked at Declan as he walked up the steps of the porch and stood there looking at the two boys. "Whats going on?" He asked. Josh turned his attention to Kyle again.

"Rape is when someone forces you to have sex with them when you tell them no, and that's what Declan did to me."

"What? Sure you said no but you wanted it in the end and you ended up going out with me and doing it with me more! So don't you dare try to make me seem like the bad guy here! You even said you liked it afterwards!"

Josh opened his mouth to protest but he had nothing to say. He was right.

"So anyways, Kyle..." Delcan began. "I'm assuming you've made your choice?"

"Everything is a mess but he's the real problem here! Not you and not me!" Josh yelled.

"I love you Kyle. Please trust me... Just this once more..."

Josh punched Declan in the jaw. "Are you fucking serious?"

Kyle stood there aimlessly looking at the two argue.

"You can't forgive him Kyle!" Josh heled Kyle's face as he cried. "When something better is looking you in the face and wants nothing more than to just be happy with you... Are you seriously willing to give me up for him?"

At that moment, it was like a nerve in Kyle's brain snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Josh into Declan and began. "I'm fucking sick of you! Both of you! I can't take this bullshit anymore! I'm sorry it had to come to this Josh, and Declan, I want you out of my life for good! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyle stormed back into the house. Lori was standing there by the door listening to their argument. Kyle didn't even notice her as he stormed in and went and locked himself in his bedroom.

Lori walked outside and saw Josh and Declan standing their on opposite corners with a look of disbelief on their faces. She looked and Declan then turned and looked at Josh. Rather than say anything, she shook her head and returned into the house.

_Love is like a drug. It fucks you up and you know it, but yet you continue crawling back for more... I'm sick of it. I'd be better off not feeling anything anymore._


End file.
